drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Video Games! Episode 1: Nintendont Attempt At Home
The Characters: Sonic.jpg Snake Total Drama.jpg Samus aran.jpg Princess Peach.jpg Red.jpg Parappa.jpg Mario.jpg Luigi.jpg Lara Croft.jpg Kratos.jpg Ethan Mars.jpg Connor Kenway.jpg Chen Stormstout.jpg And then I lost Red and Pit's pictures, go figure! The Story: The camera is zoomed out on a Tokyo building. It zooms in and Shigeru Miyamoto is standing in front of a bunch of consoles. '' '' Miyamoto: Hello! Welcome to the Nintendo Building in Tokyo! I am your host, Shigeru Miyamoto, and today, we will be meeting the cast for Total Drama Video Games! Now, you may think “gee, Miyamoto, I can’t wait to see your plethora of Nintendo characters and Nintendo Characters only”! Well, I have some of my own creations PLUS many others, copyright now belong to me. We will take a tour through what will happen and how this will play out. No 3D Printer, no 3D animation, we have made a way for the characters to… “come alive” per se. The lights go out and a projector comes out of the ground and a screen comes down. An announcer begins speaking. '' '' Announcer: Recently in the world, we have figured out a way for characters from video games to come to life! Advances in technology have lead us to simply pressing a button and WAMOH! Your character will come popping out of your console! Beware, it does come at a price- The projector goes off. Miyamoto: Okay, that’s enough, let’s get on with the characters in this- The projector turns back on. '' '' Announcer: Beware, it does come at a price! They will be sentient and will have their own possibilities. If there are killers in Video Games you want to bring to life, do not do it- Miyamoto throws the projector out of a window. '' '' Miyamoto: ANYWAYS! Miyamoto walks over to one console and presses a button. Mario from Super Mario pops out, '' '' Mario: It’s-a-me, Mario- where am I? Miyamoto: You are here to compete for being in the next game of my company! Mario: But-a I’mma already the star of this company! Miyamoto: Just go wait over by that desk! Mario: Okey-dokey! Miyamoto presses another button, Pit from Kid Icarus pops out of a console. '' '' Pit: THE FIGHT IS ON! Miyamoto: What? No surprise to where I am? Pit: Nope, Lady Palutena sent me here on a mission! Miyamoto: That was? Pit: Get us a new game or don’t come back… Miyamoto: Huh, well good luck! Miyamoto presses another button. Connor Kenway from Assassin’s Creed pops out. '' '' Connor Kenway: This isn’t even my company… Miyamoto: Now it is, copyright belongs to me! Connor Kenway: ugh… Miyamoto presses another button. Ethan Mars from Heavy Rain pops out. '' '' Ethan Mars: Hello, Miyamoto! Miyamoto: Hello, Ethan, pleasure to have you on this show! Ethan Mars: Thank you, I will do my best- Miyamoto: NEXT! Miyamoto presses another button. Kratos from God of war pops out. '' '' Kratos: Where am I? Am I in Olympus? Where is Zeus, I have to have a word with him! Miyamoto: No you aren’t, you’re in a competition. Kratos: How is this more important? Miyamoto: You get another game. Kratos: Oh… uh… I’m down Miyamoto presses another button. Nothing happen so he keeps on slamming it. Luigi goes flying from the console. '' '' Luigi –muffled-: Let’s-a-go… Miyamoto: You okay there… ummm… what’s your name again? Luigi: It’s Luigi, the brother that everyone forgets about? MARIO’S brother? Miyamoto: Ok, I don’t care… NEXT! Peach pops out and she walks up to Miyamoto and slaps him. '' '' Peach: WHY? BOWSER AND I WERE ABOUT TO- Oh… ummm… Hi Mario! Mario: Hello Peach! Miyamoto: Let’s see… there are 7 here so… 7 left! Miyamoto presses another button. Red from Pokemon pops out. '' '' Red: ………! Miyamoto: Are you going to say hi or something? Red: ……….. Miyamoto; Oh yeah, you never talk, my bad. Miyamoto looks at his remote and is confused. '' '' Miyamoto: What the? Kratos: What’s wrong?! Miyamoto: The remote only has 8 buttons, not 14- Kratos grabs the remote and starts stabbing it. The rest of the consoles explode, causing the last 6 characters to pile up. '' '' Kratos: FINISHED! Now announce them! Miyamoto: Oh… ummm… Sonic! Sonic: You’re to slow- MARIO! Mario: SONIC! Sonic: MARIO! Mario: SONIC! Luigi: LUIGI! Sonic: LUIGI- wait, who are you? Luigi: Ugh… Miyamoto: Oh yeah, Red and Blue argument. We have 5 others so can Samus Aran please make the stag- wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?! '' '' Samus: I look hot, I know. Miyamoto: No it’s just that… I thought you were a guy… Samus: WHAT?! Miyamoto: Just saying… Samus: Even my creator thought I was a guy? This is bullshit! ' ' Miyamoto: Okay, Parappa the Rapper, come forward! Parappa: I’m going to win this, it’s true, you, competitors, I will beat you! Miyamoto: Can you go and wait by them? Parappa: For now, I will, for now, I will chill. Miyamoto: Okay, SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Snake: Please DO NOT make that reference… Miyamoto: I had to, go stand by the rest of them. Now, let’s see, there are now two characters left. Chen Stormstout, please come forward. Chen Stormstout: I do not know what continent this is, or what’s even found here, but one thing is for sure, I will win this. Miyamoto: Anymore insight? Chen Stormstout: Yes, have any beer? Miyamoto: No. Chen Stormstout: Ah, I can brew my own then. Miyamoto: Okay, now, final contestant! Lara Croft, please come forward! Lara Croft: Hello, Miyamoto! Miyamoto: Hello, Croft, you ready to compete? Lara Croft: No, I don’t want to question this competition Miyamoto: Okay. If you all can follow me to the elevator and down into the basement, I will give the teams and you will start the first challenge! Miyamoto exits the room with the contestants behind him. They all get onto the elevator and they start to descend. '' '' Parappa: Wait, who is this green fool? He rip-offs Mario! Not cool. Luigi: Really? No one- Mario: Shut up imposter! Luigi: Ugh… Lugi: I’ve lived in my brothers shadow for over 20 years! Even my own bother forgets who I am! He beats me thinking that I’ve snuck into his house to steal his shrooms! Someone help me, please… ' ' Kratos: So do I get to kill Zeus after this? Miyamoto: Yes! You all can do what you were going to do once you’re back in your own franchises! Peach: Sweet… The elevator begins to become shaky. '' '' Ethan Mars: Wha-what’s going on?! Miyamoto –smiling-: The weight of us all is breaking the elevator! Sonic: It might be fatass over here! Mario: HEY! Sonic: I was talking about the Panda in the room Chen Stormstout: Big words coming from a man that has sexual relations with an overly smart 8 year-old. Lara Croft: Ooh… Sonic just got burned! Sonic: Oh shut up- The elevator crashes to the ground and the doors open. Miyamoto walks out smiling and the contestants are visibly shaken. '' '' Miyamoto: I have the teams! Team 8-Bit: Mario, Luigi, Chen Stormstout, Lara Croft, Snake, Red, and Ethan Mars! Team Pixel: Sonic, Peach, Samus Aran, Connor Kenway, Parappa the Rapper, Pit, and Kratos! For now, you will get to know your team! Parappa: I take it that the end of this challenge is a reward, no? For a 14 person challenge, this whole show will go slow… Miyamoto: Just talk about yourselves. It will be nice to know each other by tomorrow. Luigi: Why? Miyamoto: Who are you again? Eh, doesn’t matter. The answer is: You’ll See. Pit: The challenge tomorrow will be a fight between- Nintendo Employees cover Pit’s mouth and Miyamoto leans in towards Pit. '' '' Miyamoto: Shhhhh… it’s a secret to EVERYbody… The employees hands uncover Pit’s mouth as he sinks back. '' '' Pit: That wasn’t very nice… Miyamoto: Anyways, talk amongst yourselves and then I’ll check back with some friends afterwords. Snake: Whatever you say. Miyamoto heads up the stairs and the teams begin to talk amongst themselves. The camera cuts to Team 8-Bit. '' '' Mario: Do I really need to talk about myself? Lara Croft: Yes Mario: Well, I’m Mario, the person in the first official video game series! I saved Peach a lot and defeated Bowser a lot. Snake: I’ll go next, I am Snake, I am a master spy in FoxHound. A have lived a very long time and have been in a multitude of games. How about you, Red? Red: ……? …………………………………………………………………….! ….? Red points at Ethan Mars. '' '' Ethan Mars: well… ummm… I stared in a mystery game where my son was kidnapped and I had to go on a mad dash to find him. I eventually saved him and now here I am. How about you, Chen? Chen Stormstout: I hail from World of Warcraft where I helped the Horde over take their tyrant leader. How about you, Lara? Lara Croft: Well, I’m an adventurer from the game series “Tomb Raider”. I’ve also gotten my own movies. Is that everyone? Snake: I think so. Luigi: What about me? Mario’s Brother? Had multiple games of my own and is even more powerful than Mario in Smash? Mario: Imposter! The real Luigi would at least look like me! Ethan Mars: Not cool! Don’t try to rip-off of Mario! Luigi: Ugh… The camera cuts to Team Pixel. '' '' Sonic: So, I’m Sonic, the fastest thing alive and a rival to Mario. Which isn’t really a rivalry when I beat Mario all the time… Connor Kenway: Ummm… sure… I am Connor Kenway from Assassin’s Creed III. I fought the British in the Revolutionary War and helped George Washington. Parappa: Well, I guess it’s my turn to share, I’m Parappa the Rapper, I don’t care. I proved people wrong and I got the girl, I will leave this whole competition in a swirl! Kratos: My name is Kratos, destroyer of gods and deities alike. Give me a god and I will crush them underneath my foot! Pit: I am Pit, an angel commander of the goddess of light, Palutena- Kratos: So she’s a female Helios? You should’ve seen what I did to him… Pit: Ah- umm… anyone else want to go? Pit: By Palutena, I do NOT want to know what happened to Helios… ' ' Peach: I’m Peach, the girl who is always being captured by Bowser and to be honest, I don’t like how Mario keeps saving me… don’t tell him I said that. Sonic: Will Peach: Awwww… too bad I don’t care… Samus Aran: Okay, I am Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter of the galactic federation. My parents were killed by a giant space lizard thing called Ridley and I have been hunting each of its kind ever since. Pit: That’s everyone? Sonic: Yep! Miyamoto walks downstairs. '' '' Miyamoto: Everyone ready? Mario: Yes-a! Where are your friends? Miyamoto: Right here! The wall o the other side collapses to see each of the contestants enemies. Bowser for Mario and Peach, King Boo for Luigi, The Sha of Doubt for Chen Stormstout, Jacqueline Natla for Lara Croft, Revolver Ocelot for Snake, Blue for Red, The Origami Killer for Ethan Mars, Dr. Eggman for Sonic, Ridley for Samus Aran, Charles Lee for connor Kenway, Spike for Parappa, Hades for Pit, and Zeus for Kratos. '' '' Kratos: ZEUS! I WILL END YOU! Zeus: I’ll like to see you try… Bowser: That goes for the both of you- Peach? Peach: BOWSER! Peach jumps into Bowser’s arms. Mario sighs and walks after the two. The rest clash in battle. '' '' '' ''Kratos jumps onto Zeus and starts to stab him repeatedly. Zeus rolls and starts punching him. Kratos kicks Zeus into the wall and before Zeus can get up, Kratos plunges his swords into Zeus’ stomach, killing him. '' '' Luigi is running around the Nintendo building with King Boo in pursuit. '' '' Luigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A Poltergust 3000 is rolled in front of Luigi. Luigi trips over it and then continues to put it on and he sucks down King Boo. '' '' Chen and The Sha of Doubt are on the roof battling it out. The Sha of Doubt squishes Chen with his hand. '' '' Sha of Doubt: Hmm… such power… too bad it won’t be used for good anymore… HMM? What is this? Cracks start to appear on The Sha of Doubt. Lights start to appear from said cracks. '' '' Chen Stormstout: You say that you will win but where there are negative emotions, there will ALWAYS be Hope! The Sha of Doubt explodes as Chen bows in mockery. '' '' Lara Croft and Jacqueline are fighting it out a floor below. Jacqueline throws Lara out the window and Lara hangs onto the windowsill. '' '' Jacqueline: Any last words, fool? Lara Croft: Well, you might want to take a look behind you… Jacqueline: I won’t fall for that- Chen appears behind Jacqueline and he punches Jacqueline out the window. He sticks his hand out for Lara to grab. '' '' Lara Croft: Thanks Chen Stormstout: Well, what could I not have done? Lara Croft: Well… I feel as if people don’t like me- Black smoke erupts from Lara. The Sha of Doubt looms over Chen Stormstout. '' '' Sha of Doubt: Where ever you are, Doubt will live in the hearts of all! Chen Stormstout: Ugh… Chen Stormstout plunges his hand into the Sha of Doubt and pulls out its heart. '' '' Chen Stormstout: Doubt may live in the hearts of all but now you are left with no doubt! Lara Croft: Um… thanks again? Chen Stormstout: No problem! We should go help the others. Luigi walks towards them. Luigi: I can help! Lara Croft: umm… sure… guy… Snake and Liquid Ocelot are fighting it out in the middle of the sidewalk. Snake picks up Ocelot by the collar and puts his head on the road as a car comes and runs Ocelot’s head over. Snake runs inside to regroup with the others. '' '' '' ''Pit zooms into the building covered in a black substance. '' '' Kratos: What is that on you? It reeks of Hades! Pit: That’s exactly what it is… Kratos: Ha, I like you kid, want to form an alliance? Pit: Gah, ummm… sure! Why not! Kratos: I’ll keep him around for a few episodes. Once he becomes less useful, I will eliminate him. ' ' Connor Kenway walks in after Pit with his Tomahawk stained with blood. '' '' Kratos: That Charles guy? Connor Kenway: Yep. Kratos: Want to be in an alliance as well? Connor Kenway: Sure. Kratos: Him as well. ' ' Connor Kenway: I have my eyes on this “greek solider”. Samus Aran is being carried throughout Tokyo as she is continuously shooting Ridley. Eventually, Ridely crashes into the Nintendo Building and is impaled on the Japanese Flag. '' '' Parappa kicks Spike into traffic on the other side of the Nintendo Building. Spike is ran over. '' '' Sonic races through Tokyo and then homing dashes onto Eggman, causing his vehicle to explode. '' '' '' ''Red’s Charizard is shown sweeping through Blue’s Team. '' '' Blue: How did you win? Red: …………………………………………………………….. Blue: Ugh… Ethan Mars and the Origami Killer are fighting it out in the dumpster area of the building. Ethan Mars punches the Origami Killer into the dumpster and heads inside to regroup with his team. '' '' Luigi: Now what? Lara Croft: Who are you? nevermind that, follow Mario and Peach Sonic: Let’s go! The camera cuts to Bowser’s castle where Mario is fighting Bowser. '' '' Peach: Can you two stop? Mario: Why? Peach: Because it gets boring… Bowser: Yeah, why can’t we just put our differences aside? Mario: NO! Mario punches Bowser and in return, Bowser throws Mario across the room and into a wall. The rest of the contestants arrive and attack Bowser. They all get cast aside by Bowser and Luigi is standing opposite of Bowser. '' '' Bowser: GREEN ‘STACHE! Luigi: Do you actually know who I am? Bowser: How do I not? You’re Mario’s brother! Man, why do you help- hey, where’d you go? Luigi is behind Bowser. Luigi: Bye-bye! Luigi hits and axe and Bowser falls into the lava below. '' '' Miyamoto: And Team 8-Bit wins! Sonic: What?! How?! Miyamoto: Luigi beat Bowser for his team! Samus Aran: That’s a load of BS! Miyamoto: That’s the rules! Team Pixel, you will be sending someone home tonight! The camera cuts to the area where the characters first entered. '' '' Kratos: What are we doing back here? Miyamoto: You’ll see once I reveal the loser! Now, Sonic, Pit, Kratos, Connor Kenway, and Samus Aran, you are safe! Parappa, you are in trouble because you are a boaster! Parappa: Sorry, I can’t control myself, doctors say it’s nor good for my health! Miyamoto: Ah, and Peach, you are in trouble because you ditched the challenge for Bowser! Peach: Ok, now who is going home? Miyamoto: You are! Mario –from the other room-: WHAT?! Mario barges into the room. '' '' Mario: This isn’t possible! Miyamoto: Too bad! Peach: My games by themselves suck anyways, bye everyone! Miyamoto presses a button and Peach is transferred back into the console. '' '' Pit: That CANNOT happen to me! Miyamoto: Ok, Pit. Anyways, first outro! Which team will win next? Will Kratos’ alliance work? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Video Games! Category:Blog posts